Harry Potter and the Silence of a School
by I CAN T EVEN THIS ACCOUNT DED
Summary: Harry Potter the boy who lived, a story we all know and love. But what if the Dursleys pushed Harry a little more? What if the boy that lived was made to kill. Harry Potter... the boy who lived has come... to kill you! Dark-Harry rated M for mature will contain violence, death and torture. Might contain some sexual relationships.
1. Harry Potter the boy who lived

**Harry Potter**

 **and the silence of a school**

* * *

Harry Potter fanfiction by TrisZet,

Dark-Harry, Dark Lord Harry whatever you'd like to call it.

This might include slash or even Yaoi in later chapters (review and sent me your ship and I might include them :D) but I am not really sure as this is the first story I've ever written.

It goes without saying that I do not own any of this characters and stuff no profit is made from this fanfiction, I do this for fun.

The first part will be my take on the famous first scene of the first movie, after that we will see where the story will guide us. I want to quickly note that this is my interpretation of the first scene a few tweaks here and there.

I want to thank S.E.A for reading it for the first time.

Well let's get this started…

* * *

 **Chapter 1 Harry Potter the boy who lived**

It was late at night when a mysterious stranger entered Private drive. It was obvious he did not belong in this street but yet he was there, wearing a long purple robe, a gigantic beard and a hat filled with stars he was there. Albus Dumbledore was his name, ever since he entered the street a cat has had his eyes fixed on him never blinking, always looking. The man grabbed something out of his pockets and with just a click all the lights in the street turned off. The man seemed to smile and walked towards the cat while putting the mysterious object back in his pocket. "I know it is you professor Mcgonagall." He said as if he was expecting the cat to answer back, but on the place where the cat used to sit there was a woman. "How did you know Albus?" professor Minerva Mcgonagall said. "I've never seen a cat stare at me that long before Minerva." She smiled but that quickly turned sad. "Is it true Albus? Everyone is saying it, James, Lily they are not really…" "I am afraid so." Albus said "And the boy? Is it really true he survived and the dark lord didn't!?" "Yes also true, although I don't think that the dark lord is dead." "The boy Albus… Where is he?" "I do not know… But he should be here soon…" Soon after that was said a noise could be heard getting louder and louder until you could hear the engine of a motorcycle getting closer.

Up in the sky a light could be seen getting closer and closer while the noise got louder and louder until you could see a giant flying motorcycle with an even bigger driver. "Albus … You are not going to leave him here are you?" She said pointing at number 4. "I've studied these… These… things all day and they are the worst kind of muggles."

"I am afraid they are the only family he's got Minerva." "But Albus any family in our world would take him… He will be famous, I wouldn't even be surprised when they name this day after him!" "that is exactly the reason he needs to stay here, the dark lord may be gone but his followers are still out there." The woman just nodded she knew he was right and that she could not convince him. The motor landed with a loud shriek and stood still. "Hagrid! No problems I suppose?" "No sir" the giant man with a beard as giant as his pack of wild tangled hair said with a rough voice, "He fell asleep just a while ago lent this bike from Sirius Black, told me he was going to sort some things out." He handed the baby boy to Albus Dumbledore and slowly tears fell down into his giant beard. " 'm Sorry it's just all that happened the poor lad 'm going to miss him." Well Hagrid it's not really goodbye, you will see him again." Minerva said trying to comfort him. "Minerva is right Hagrid, why don't you take that bike back to Mr. Black?" "Aye will do." He slowly kissed the baby's forehead and for just a second he seemed to smile, still sobbing the giant got on the motorcycle and vanished slowly in the clouds. Albus and Minerva walked towards number 4 Privet Drive. "I wonder if he is just as talented and smart as his parents." "O yes Minerva, I expect great things from you... Harry Potter" he smiled and placed the small boy at the door with a piece of paper his lightning scar was finally visible now and you could see it was still fresh almost glowing red, he walked away and smiled to the cat that returned while the professor was gone, he turned the street lights back on when he walked around the corner. "Good luck, Harry Potter" (Que epic Harry Potter theme)

* * *

Review this and part 2 now and I might continue ;D


	2. The boy who died

**Chapter 2 The boy who died**

There he was, standing at the door looking confused he turned around and slowly walked to the end of the street. This day turned a whole different way than he expected it to go. Just 10 minutes ago he knocked on the door and a long woman with a huge neck opened the door and almost screamed when he saw him, she started to cry and he just stood there confused. "I'm sorry, _sob,_ I'm sorry, _sob,_ I just couldn't, _deep breath,_ I am sorry. Albus."

Only a few seconds later he was sitting on a couch looking at the woman who was still sobbing. "Okay Petunia, just start at the beginning." Albus could see that the woman clearly tried to calm herself down trying to get herself under control. "We took it in as your wrote and fed him, clothed it, but it never really seemed to be grateful towards us." Albus could not help but notice that she was referring to Harry as it, he could feel that something had gone, possible terrible, wrong.

All this time she was complaining about how bad 'it' was and Albus was paying almost no intention only hearing some words like "ungrateful" and "Problem maker" until. "Then it happened." Albus shook out of his thoughts and looked at Petunia who was tearing up again while looking at a picture of an 7 year old overweight boy. "He was playing and it took his toy, he punched him and the next moment they were fighting I just came around the corner when Dudley had his little perfect teeth stuck in the flesh of 'the other' and the next moment..." She started to cry again. "He didn't move, There was a scream from it and then they both went silent." the eyes still filled with tears looked right at Albus. "He. he just ran Albus, to his room and Dudley was just lying there." Albus knew what was going on but he could not, no would not believe it. "Did he..? Did he..? die?" Petunia looked down and her eyes filled with tears looked at Albus he could see the love she had for her son and he understood "I am so so sorry, I am sorry for what happened to you. The pain you must have felt, but I am sorry to ask… But what about Harry what happened to him?" She looked at him "We threw him out, we couldn't keep the killer of our son in our home, Vernon wanted to kill him or give him to the police to let him rot in a cell but I convinced him to only drop him at an orphanage somewhere in London, that is where he is Albus, I am sorry but I couldn't keep him here." Albus shook his head and took his glasses and cleaned them. "I understand Petunia, my condolences." Albus knew that the family wouldn't treat Harry nicely but to make an wizard under 11 kill someone with accidental magic can mean 2 things. An immense build up anger exploding all at once or a life threatening situation, and this clearly was the former. He tried to quickly make his way to the exit and afterwards he left the street confused, Harry Potter the boy who lived… killed someone.

* * *

Review this and I might continue ;D


End file.
